


The Dungeon

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, i miss when the fic title was......sdjlasjda, man, will update the title soon, you name it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: The darkest stories you can possibly imagine, dare to entertain? A collection of compiled stories featuring 144 ships+Aqours+Muse."I want to see you, I want to touch you," Mari half-whispers, staring downward at the floor. Her hand grasping her shirt. "I love you so much."





	1. DiaMari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, tell me what do you think of me?" -borrowed from a prompt list basically in a no idol group au where they were never childhood friends.

 

 

_**I never meant for this to happen, I wanted to know so badly why and yet...here we are.I just wanted to be friends and yet I let my enthusiasm drive you away. If you hate me, I understand. I want to know why but...maybe it's better if I don't. They say the truth hurts more than a lie. But is it really?** _

 

“Dia!” Mari exclaims, pouncing on Dia.

 

“The hell??? Get away from me!” she pushes the blonde away and walks near the office, glaring. “Don’t touch me.” Dia hisses.

 

_**Sometimes I wonder if you have a reason to not talk to me. Seeing as how you have talent, maybe I really am a fool. For wanting to be friends and hoping we won't drift apart. Someday, I hope the truth comes out.** _

 

Clicking her tongue, Mari follows after Dia, sliding the door shut.

 

**_It was a mistake to talk to you in the beginning. Even so...I’m happy I took the courage to do so. It was better than doing nothing._ **

 

“Dia, can we talk?”

 

**_But even if you push me away, I won't give up. What kind of person would I be?_ **

 

“What do you want?”

 

**_Maybe I am a psychopath._ **

 

"A bit of your time, Dia."


	2. YouRiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> death u been warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed a reason to kill Riko off don't hate me :')

 

 

_Riko remembers the words Kanan and Dia told her, her ways for forcing upon herself on You and couldn't take anymore_

“Hey, do you love me?”

 

You’s breath hitches and she nervously gulps, “I...don’t know.”

 

“It’s fine. You know you can use me, even if you don’t love me, I’m fine with that.” A tear slides down her cheek and it takes everything in her power to stand. “You...shouldn’t cry when I'm the one that should be.” Riko smiles a bit, taking hold of You’s hand. “It’s...fine if you don’t love me.”

 

“I’m so sorry….Riko-chan. Really...” she chokes out, biting her lips. “I’m a sorry excuse for a person. I deserve to die.”

  
“No, you don’t.”

 

  
“I should!” You retort, grasping her shirt. “I’m not a good person.”

 

A breath of wind swoops by the ground and blinds You’s eyes for a second before opening her eyes and finding Riko holding a knife in her hand.

 

“Someone like me doesn't deserve you….I’ll make it easier for you.” her hand comes down and the next thing Riko sees is black, You’s screams filling her senses as she drops to the ground. Riko’s eyes catch You on the floor, as she bends down holding her bloody form.

 

_I’m sorry You-chan forgive me_

 

Riko sees nothing but blank canvases of paint, red and blue combining to form a whole picture. Nothing resided in that empty space save for Riko’s from.


	3. KanaDia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why couldn't Dia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cut throat lies, get it ? lol

“I want to kill you. Hear you scream. Watch you cry. Can I?” Dia motions near Kanan’s face, driving the knife deeper into her leg.

 

“Guh-” she whimpers, biting her teeth as she breathes slowly. “You..shouldn’t say that, Dia. It’s not like you...”

 

“Is that so?”

 

Patting the top of Kanan’s head, Dia flicked the knife near her chest.

 

“Then you wouldn’t mind bleeding a little for me?”

 

Kanan could only shudder in response.


	4. YoshiMaru

There's a legend that if you drop a coin at the bottom of the well, your love will be reciporated, and happily ever will last. Unfortunately for Yoshiko, no matter how many times she aimlessly threw pennies in the well, she couldn't bring back the person she loved.

 

Day by day she came to the well hoping she'd find Hanamaru standing there. But when she looked back, she was alone.

 

Maybe, wishes don't come true. Hanamaru died in a hit and run and Yoshiko had done satanic rituals in hopes of reviving the girl. But she knew, the amount of time praying to an empty well bared no fortune upon her.


	5. YoshiRiko

They say first love never ends and you knew it was true. She was always there for you, kind and considerate never batting an eyelash.

 

“Yocchan, want to walk home?” Riko asks, smiling. A tilt of her head stops you in your tracks and it takes everything in your power to smile back. 

 

“Yeah, Lily.” You say, forcing a smile. She didn’t even look back instead pacing around you and walking ahead.

 

The setting sun casting a shade over her form took you breath away instantly. You weren’t sure how long you were content with this situation. Being a coward was your nature in the end and nothing could change that.

 

Maybe, never.


	6. DiaMaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia didn't want to entertain the possibility she might be hopelessly in love with Hanamaru. But there was no way she was; right?

“T-there’s no way  I’m live love with you Hanamaru-san!” Dia angrily shouts, clenching her fists.

“It sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself.” Hanamaru stepped in front of Dia, smirking. “How about we find out with a kiss?”

Dia didn’t have a chance to retort when Hanamaru’s soft lips crashed onto hers, her body pushed up against the desk. Dia shut her eyes tight and counted the hours by. When Hanamari withdrew, Dia opened her eyes to find her grinning. 

“How about now, Dia-chan?”


	7. Diamari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia meets Mari in the unlikely of places. Prostitute AU. Rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might turn this one-shop into a longer fic if I want, as always comments appreciated if ya wanna me to write a full version. You pervs.

“W-wait.” Dia pleaded. “Slow down.” She tried pushing Mari away, but the blonde pushed her to the bed, straddling Dia.

  
“You knew what you were getting into once you walked in,” Mari whispered, biting Dia’s neck. Her fangs raked over her smooth skin, puncturing her veins until blood spilled forth into her mouth. She licked her lips, hungrily still adamantly gulping down drops of blood. “You taste sweet,” she purred. Mari’s hand reached up to Dia’s cheek, stroking her face softly and curiosity welling up her features as her thumb traced over her cheek.

  
Spreading Dia’s legs, Mari kissed her thigh, gently running her fingers over Dia’s body while she hummed. “Such delicate skin.” She mused.

  
“Y-yeah.” Dia swallowed. "You like it?"

 

"Sure, honey."


	8. DiaMari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want some DiaMari im soo thirst for themmm

“Hahaha, Dia your smoldering me.” Mari chuckled faintly, a delighted laugh escaping her lips when Dia began biting her neck.

  
“Quiet,” Dia scolded, her hands sliding toward the front of Mari's chest, her finger tracing small circles on the one's skin. She observed the red marks piled one after another on Mari's skin, each hickey matching Dia's bite. She gently traced her finger over the bite marks, a sly grin making its way to her lips. They rested nicely on Mari's soft skin, almost as if she was hers to begin with.

  
  
“Admiring my body again, Dia? How lewd.” Mari snickered. 

  
Dia scoffed. “As if.”

  
  
“Oh? So you don't like touching me?” Mari's lips curved in a downward frown. Swallowing, Dia shook her head, a blush creeping up her ears.

  
  
“I do…” she muttered.

  
  
Puffing her chest up, Mari grinned. “Well? Go on. Have fun, Dia.”

  
  
God, Dia hated that smug grin on Mari's face. What made it worst was that Mari was right.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :) Comments appreciated


End file.
